Apart from hard wiring the boards one to another, prior art methods of interconnecting the boards include the use of edge connectors carried by the boards which engage with complementary fixed connectors carried within a frame mounting the boards, interconnection being required between the complementary fixed connectors to provide the necessary connections from one board to another.
Such systems are inconvenient and costly, requiring numerous individual component parts, and the assembly of those parts into an interconnection system. In addition, removal or replacement of individual boards of an assembly is likely to difficult and thus introduce further cost in service and maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means of interconnecting boards as herein defined.